Red Maple Story
by peaches.kill
Summary: This use to have 63 reviews, but I moved it to a new account and the reviews got earsed. She was so happy and hyper, the exact opposite of me, yet I couldn't quiet dislike her. Lxoc Crack, oocness,
1. Chapter 1

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 8: Morning Frenzy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note, and I don't make any money writing these stories.**

The dream I had was so, abnormal. Clouds, fluffy marshmallows, it all confused yet amused me. Heh, that rhymed. I probably dreamed all this because of the so soft surface I was sleeping on. I opened my eyes into slits, to see the surrounding dark environment. For a minute my eyes didn't register anything, and all I could see was black. I was going to go into a tantrum, and start waving my arms around claiming that I was blind, but a cold hand enclosed it's self around my mouth.

"Don't scream, you're not blind." a voice calmly said, as the room became blindingly bright.

"UGH! I"M BLIND FROM THE LIGHT! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" I screamed, waving my arms around like a maniac.

"Well, confining your mouth was for nothing." the voice said monotonously, closer to my ear.

"OH NO! I"M HEARING WEIRD VOICES THAT HAVE NO TONE!" I screamed, staring around the room, my eyes finally registering everything. I saw Don, sitting crouching near me. His wide eyes - which would have been creepy for anyone else was surprisingly calming for me - were staring inched away from my face. He was munching on some chocolate turtles from before. "Well it seems I'm not blind after all, you know I've been going not blind a lot around you lately." I said calmly.

"Hmm, it seems you always claim your blind - that's why I tried to warn you not to scream. But I'm afraid you woke up the girl." He murmured, taking another bite of the turtle, and pointing a long bony finger at the girl, who was rubbing her eyes at the moment. I ignored the girl, and stared wide eyed at his finger.

"Your finger is..."I paused for dramatic effects"...So Skinnnnyy."I gasped, taking it gingerly in my two thumbs and pointer finger. I held it up to my eyes, while at stared at it. He looked at me quizzily, while still nibbling on his stupid turtle. I glared hard at him. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I"M TALKING, NOT YOUR STUPID TURTLE!" I yelled. He flinched.

"Hmm, do people your age usually have hormones like this?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I glared; I snatched the turtle away from him and took a big bit. "Hey! My turtle." He said reaching out for it, with a desperate expression. I felt bad, so I plucked it right back into his mouth.

"I'm sorry; you're so skinny as it is. I don't want you to die of starvation." I said, my face getting softer.

"Again with the hormones." He murmured, though his attention wasn't on me, he was staring right past my shoulder at something behind me.

I slowly turned around, scared that there was a scary monster there to kidnap me, than force me to cook flan for him. But it wasn't a monster it was... the little girl. She was staring horrified, while pointing a finger at Don. I turned back to Don, there was nothing unusual, he was just finishing up the turtle chocolate. This girl was weird why was she giving him that expression just because he ate chocolate. Wait, the chocolate was in a shape of a turtle, maybe the girl had a pet turtle... and ... it got accidentally taken away and it was accidentally dropped into a batch of melting chocolate, and Don just accidentally finishing up that turtle. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought.

"It's ok little girl, I know how it feels like to have your turtle eaten by some crazy detective!" I sobbed, hugging her against me as I cried.

"I'm not crazy." Don muttered from across the room, in front of his computer.

The girl shook her head, and pried my off of her. People had a tendency of prying me off of them, now that I think about it... But on with the story.

"I don't have a turtle what are you talking about? I was horrified because... L was eating that, and you took it and ate it... which means you have boy cooties. But even worse, you stuck it back into his mouth, and now he has girl cooties!" She said, she looked like she was going to cry. Before I could have done anything, she got up ad ran out of the room.

I sat there dumbstruck. Was that why? Wow kids these days, cooties? I mean that's so unoriginal. Tired of the whole situation, I sank back into the cloudy goodness. OH MY!

"HEY! I wasn't lying on a big bed when I fell asleep! "I yelled, sitting strait up, as I examed the black sheets. "OH, and while we're on the subject! I don't remember the huge ass lights either!" I yelled, pointing up at the ceiling, which emanated volts after volts of bright white light on us. (Sorry, that had to point out I rhymed twice in a story, that a record for me!!!!XD)

"I had them installed when you were sleeping. I figured since you were staying at the house with me, it would be a tad uncomfortable to be sleeping on the cement every night. And that not everyone likes the dark like me." He finished, pointing carelessly at the lights.

"AWWWW, you did all that for me?" I dragged. "Thanks Don," I jumped off the fluffy bed, and hugged him, he tensed. I let go, and he slouched in his crouching position again. I laughed, just as someone knocked at the door. Don grunted, as he got up, slowly he opened his door an inch, and peeked out. There was some muffling on the other side.

Than Don said," Didn't I say not to disturb me either way?" He opened the door wider, and took something from the other person, than slammed the door closed on the other person.

"What did they do?" I asked,

"Brought me breakfast." He sighed setting the silver tray down beside the computer keys." You could eat with me, or go eat downstairs in the main room," He said, crouching down to the screen. He picked up a cup of dark liquid; tea. Eating several doughnuts, than taking a sip of ultra sweetened tea, he glanced up at me. He stretched out a doughnut to me, with offering eyes.

"It's alright, I want to go to the 'main room', I want to see everyone in this place!" I said hyperly. "Where are my clothes?" I asked. He pointed to a new wardrobe, that I either never noticed was there, or was newly installed. Inside there was all my clothes hanged up, and neatly folded. I took out a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater.

"umm...ba-"

I didn't get to finish because Don intrupted,"Go outside, it's the only other room on the third floor."

"Oh, okay, you're so lucky you got your whole floor." I said, walking out of the atticy room.

Once my clothes were changed, I was in Don room again. "Umm Where's the main room?" I asked scratching the back of my head. I was going to go down myself but than I forgot I don't even know the way, so I stupidly made my way back to Don's room.

"Know you, even if I gave directions you wouldn't be able to follow them." He sighed, heaving himself off the floor. He grabbed another doughnut, than slowly made his way to the door.

"Your so slooowww," I wined " We probably wouldn't make it there until lunch time." He didn't respond, he just kept walking with me following.

We finally got to the first floor, and we stood in front of the door that said 'main room' on top. I was so happy and relived that I yelled "Hallelujah, praise the lord me finally made it before noon!" I was going to bend down and kiss the carpeted floor, but than I restrained myself. Mostly because everyone in the, main room was looking out at me.

When they saw Don they were going to jump down and I bet trample us again but than some dude in a suit said,"Children I must refrain you, from making a riot just because Don is here." They all settled down, but when we walked past I heard some whispering.

"Hey it's her."

"Yeah the cooties girl," That was from the little girl that scraped her knee.

"Oh My Jesus it's her,"

We walked to the front of the loooonnngg table, there sat Trench Coat-san.

"YO wat'dup Trench Coat-san" I yelled raising my hand in the air for the high five. Everyone behind me gasped. Than whispers were heard spreaded through the room again.

"Did she just call Mr. Whammy Trench Coat-san?" Some kid in the back asked.

"Good Morning Kasumi-chan. I assumed you had a good nights sleep?" He asked, as the other kids listened intently on in the conversation.

"Hmmm, yeaah black marshmallows..." I sighed, my eyes dazing off into the distance. Some 'whats?' where heard in the background, but Trench Coat-san just chuckled.

"I was bracing myself for a response such as that." He smiled. Meanwhile, my hand was still raised in the air, retardedly. I urged my palm into Trench Coat-san more. He didn't get the signal. I would have slapped myself for being humiliated like this, but I bent down; with my hand still floating in the air.

"High five me," I whispered.

"Ahh yes, I was wondering why you were keeping your hand in front of my face like that." He said, as he raised his hand, and finally high-five me. I sighed and dropped my tired arm. Meanwhile Don had already taken his seat, perched over the table. He sat next to trench Coat-san. Everyone was staring at me, so I sat down in the spot next to Trench Coat-san. There were a roomful of gasps, and a large grin radiating off of Don.

"You're sitting in Mr. Roger's seat." Some kid hissed at me from four seats down.

I stood up stupidly, than moved to stand next to the seat next to Don's. "Is anyone sitting here?" I whispered, my lips not moving; not taking my eyes off of everyone. I wanted to make it seem like I wasn't asking just standing there casually.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said quietly, taking a bit of a doughnut. But no one else was eating just Don. Everyone else sat there unmovingly, not eating. And the silence was kind of eerier. The only sound heard was Don munching on several confectioneries. I was starting to even question how Don stayed so... skin and bones, yet eating like a pig, I mean he just had a tray of doughnuts delivered to his room. And now he just ate a tray of doughnuts, like it was just two raisins or something.

Soon, but not soon enough, some man in a suit walked down, with a clipboard in hand. "Sorry for the wait everyone." He apologized. Everyone sighed, and started to dig into the food, as soon as a tray was empties, some young ladies from the back room, would appear again, and replace the empty trays with food filled trays. In the middle of the meal, the Rodger guy, finally noticed me. He kept staring and staring, it got me kind of freaked out.

I poked don on the shoulder. He ignored me, as he finished Danish. I poked him again, harder. He ignored me and picked up a Boston Cream. I got mad, and stabbed him - not that hard - with a fork. He slowly placed the Boston Cream down, and turned to me. I smiled innocently, and started whistling.

"What?" He asked.

"That guy is staring at me and it's freaking me out." I hissed, urging towards the direction of the Rodger guy, with my chin. Don slowly turned his head towards the guy, and just stared back. Soon the guy noticed Don's stare, and looked away quickly. Don picked back up the Boston Cream, and started nibbling. I picked up my fork. Don's eyes widened, and he immediately dropped the pastry he was currently eating, and swiped the fork form my hand, he also confiscated my knife. He let me keep my spoon. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Since, you are not capable of using a fork without injuring anyone, I would take it from you until you could eat without stabbing me in the arm." He said quickly

I stared sheepishly innocent back at him," Can I at least have my knife?" I asked.

"No, it is common sense that a knife could cause more injuries than a fork." He stated matter of factly, and began gobbling down sugary treats again.

At the end of breakfast, Trench Coat-san cleared his throat at me. Several of the kids who were excusing themselves, stopped and sat back down eager to ease drop.

"Kasumi chan, are you sure you do not want your own room? I'm sure it must not be ...comfortable for two people in L's room." He said, with his always pleasant smile. I looked at Don, he didn't tell me there was another room available. Don's eyes widened considerably, as he jumped off the chair he was currently perching on. Before I could answer, my arm was yanked out, and I was dragging through the front doors into the wide green lawn.

"HEY!" I yelled," I wanted to answer, and finish my breakfa...." But I didn't get to finish, my words couldn't flow when I finally looked at Don. He was crouched up on the wooden railings on the steps, looking out into space. He had a far-out dazed look written across his face." Don? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I apologize, you may go back in and take your own room." He said, his eyes still on the rising sun. That sight just made me so sad, to see Don all moppy and apologizing.

"It's alright, I want to share a room with you." I said quickly. My smile coming back.

He turned to me," You don't have to spare my feelings, I don't want you to share a room with me, so just go get your own room." He said, his voice a hard controlled tone. It only made me more sad, he was putting up an act.

"Well than that's to bad that you don't want to share a room with me, because I like your cement, barley windowed room, and you can't make me move out unless you kill me burn me than throw my ashes out." I said smiling ear to ear. The tips of his mouth, turned into a ghost of a smile. But it quickly evaporated into thin air, and all that was left was an emotionless mask. I was silent, and he sure wasn't going to break the thin icy drone. "Hey! Guess what? I have a weird urge to go swimming!" I suggested. He turned to me, a wide surprised expression layer over his mask. I smile, and grabbed his hand, yanking him off the property of the school mansion place.

**I have recently received a few flames in private messages, and I just wanted to add that this is my first fanfic, and please don't be mad if my stories don't stand up to your expectations. I do lots of crack and if you don't like funniness please don't read this story. **

**If you actually like my stories, I wouldn't mind if you tell me personally by reviewing! =] That would make my day, and I'd be more inspired to write more. **

**I'd like to thank my most favorite reader Actionfry. And thank you for the spell check offer, but I can't enslave you to fixing my grammar, spelling errors or my horrible sentence structure. I would not want to grammar rape you, so I'd just spell check it myself, but thank you for offering. =]**

**PEACE & may the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 2: Child's mind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, I don't know why we must put disclaimers on. It's not like anyone on actually owns Deathnote.**

The next morning I woke up bright and early, mostly because I couldn't sleep I was to excited. It was...umm four am, only six hours until I have to arrive at work. How oh how was I going to spend all that extra time?

Oh I know! I'll go visit my new friends Don and Trench Coat Man. Maybe this was why many of my friends placed a restriction order against me.(**a/n oh sorry I forgot what that order was called when you ban someone from going near you, so I'll just call it a restriction order, okay?**) Because, I always visited them at four o'clock in the morning. I couldn't go within a two mile radius of one of my formal best friends before. That was pretty hard considering I sat two seats away from her in my American History in seventh grade. But oh well, that was the past, this is the present, or future. Wait now is the present, and later is the future, so is when I'm going to visit Don, the future or present? Oh I don't know.

I went to my dresser to get my clothing. Than proceeded to my small bathroom to get dressed and take a shower, wait no the other way around take a shower first than get dressed. When I was done with my normal morning routine, I went to the kitchen, to replace Poke's water and food. I put enough in there so she would have enough to eat for the entire day until I got back from work, so she doesn't starve to death. Honestly she probably eats more than I do. Getting my coat, and purse I left. I didn't bother to bring the umbrella. If it rained I would just go hide under a bridge or something. I could use my awesome blending powers to blend in with the hobos that live under a bridge near my house.

Today was even colder than yesterday; I could actually see my own breath today. All the cars had frost on them, which I'm pretty sure they didn't have yesterday. Zippering up my coat, I began walking at my normal rate. My converses didn't make much noise when I took a step, so it was dead quiet. Probably because it was still four thirty in the morning and no one was awake yet. I wonder if Don or Trench Coat Man was awake yet, hmm I hope they don't get mad at me because I came so early. Or that I came at all, I was sure that my invitation was only going to last for yesterday, oh well.

Every light was out, unlike yesterday night, when it was all so bright. It was not dark right now; the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon of city buildings. But it wasn't all to bright either. It was so lonely thinking about the emptiness it made me think of the song '_Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day'_. It's all sad and lonely, except in the music video, he wasn't lonely because everyone was there with him, or at least pasting him. But they were there. See this is what I feel, like everyone is there, but not there they're all sleeping in their homes, maybe snoring a little, but that's not my point. My point is when you don't see anyone and your the only one there you feel all alone. Ok my point is a little hard to get out to everyone, but still there's a reason why I brought my point up.

The hotel sat with an empty feeling on the edge of my sight, not like yesterday where everything seemed alive, it all just seemed sadder. The lobby today, was so empty. There was a receptionist that looked like she could have used a good sleep right about now. She had a light shadows under her eyes that indicated lack of sleep, though hers couldn't hold up to Don's bags. His took years of non sleep to achieve. She saw me but ignored me, as I slowly made my way to the elevator. Ok, what floor was he on? We stopped on the forty-ith ding, so I put pressed the button that had the number forty imprinted on it. It glowed a bright orange, than the doors slowly closed, making the picture of the tired receptionist disappear.

The elevator started moving up again making my stomach uneasy, and I hadn't even eaten anything yet. I don't normally eat anything until three in the afternoon, my lunch break. My head spun and my legs wobbled. I laid onto the rough carpeted floor to keep from getting dizzier, so I wouldn't vomit on the floor, laying down always helped what ever sickness life threw at me. It would have been hilarious if the elevator stopped on a floor, and someone came in to see me lying on the floor like this. It would have been even funnier if they made me stood up and I vomited on them. XD

Not soon enough, the elevator's horrible music finally stopped, and my head stopped spinning. And there was a sharp Ding, and the door opened. The peachy cream color of the wallpaper, and matching color and pattern of the carpet came to my line of sight. It was pretty in a way, but peach was too old grandma-ish for me. Ok, from the elevator, I took fifty-four steps, and the doors are six steps apart. I took my normal strides fifty-four times, until I was nine doors away from the elevator. I ended up in front of room 4090. Sighing that I didn't mess that up, I knocked on the door lightly.

"Room Service" I called in a muscular tone. The door opened a crack to reveal a single eye.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid you're mistaken we didn't order roo... Kasumi Chan? Why... how? Never mind that, come in before someone sees you out there." The elderly voice of Trench Coat Man said in frustration. He opened the door just enough to let me in, than closed it immediately.

"Why the haste Trench Coat Man?" I asked plopping down onto the chair I sat in yesterday.

"Assume Chan how did you find the suite?" He asked gravely.

"I may act hyper active on the outside, but I'm not mentally retarded you know. I'm plenty smart, I counted all the dings from yesterday when I was laying on the floor, and I calculated how many steps I took yesterday and how many steps are in between each door. This room was as easy to find as a needle in a haystack, and no I didn't mean it was hard to find."

"Hmm, your calculations are quite impressive." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Don emerging from one of the back rooms, I assumed were all bedrooms, because they all had a bed inside. I looked up at Don, his hair was even messier today than it was yesterday.

"Hello Don, how are you this morning, I hope I didn't just wake you up,"

"Hmm, I've been up for a while now, you just gave me a reason to come out of my room." He said quietly, gently balancing a laptop on his arm, and a dirty dish on the other. He handed the dirty dish to Trench Coat Man, than perched over on the seat he took yesterday. "Why are you here Kasumi Chan?"

"I missed you guys so I came back to visit you." I said sheepishly, with a grin. "Hey umm I forgot your name so can I continue calling you Don?"

"I suppose if you'd like, considering that it's safest if you intend to keep 'visiting' us, even without an invitation, and I should ask you to refrain from using my real name in public. And may I ask that you not tell anyone that you have met me." He said, with a concentrated look on the lap top screen. I slowly crept behind him to see what he was so concentrated on. There was a video screen, on the right top, it said live in right red letters. On the screen two people were sitting there like in CSI Miami. With a sheepish grin, I remembered when I use to love those shows.

"Are they being investigated?" I asked pointing at a boy and a girl sitting in the screen over Don's head. He gave a quick nod as he pressed a button numerous times, than the volume suddenly blared out of the laptop built in speakers. I screamed slightly, than calmed down when I found out what made the sudden talking. I was scared; I thought there was a ghost in this joint. "You shouldn't turn on noise like that," You said seriously.

"I did it, don't blame Yuki/Haru," the two screens said together.

Don's eyes widened and stared creepily at the screen." They are both the prime suspects for a murder of five high school students." He said slowly," But the problem is they both admitted to the crime."

I studied the screen closer," What's the girl's name?" I asked.

"Umm, Yuki" Don answered glimpsing at a folder.

"Hmm, what relationship are they in together right now?"

"They are both dating." He answered, staring at you with a questioning eye.

"Than it means, the boy killed them, and he's covering up for the girl." I concluded.

"How so?" Don asked still keeping a close stare at you.

"Well when ever the investigator mentions the girls name, the boy clenched his hand into a fist, and gets defensive. But whenever The other investigator mentions the boy's name to the female suspect she doesn't even flinch, which means she doesn't have as much pressure pressed on her as the boy has." You concluded," Can you some how contact the person investigating the boy now?"

"Hmm, Yes but why?"

"Tell them to mention the girl's name again, than watch the boy's reaction."

Don slipped out a slim blue cell phone, and quickly dialed a few digits, he held it a safe distance away from his ear in a gentle way. Like if he held it to close with to much pressure it was going to explode or something." Yes, hello can you please mention the second suspect's name again to the boy? And please try not to be to obvious about it"

On the screen I saw the investigator pull out her cell phone, just when Don dialed. Don hung up, the investigator followed suit.

"So, Haru we both know Yuki had killed the five students so why don't you just confess now and save us another hour or two." The female investigator said calmly. And like I guessed the boy's fingers clenched into a tight fist, turning his knuckles a clear white color.

"She didn't do it, STOP BLAMING HER. I DID IT!" He screamed.

"It seems you were correct," Don said with a finger to his lips as he continue to study the screen,"But we don't have any physical evidence as to how he killed the innocent students."

You thought for a moment."Threaten him by saying that were going to send his girlfriend to jail if we don't have evidence to prove that he's really the one who killed them. He'll tell you any piece of evidence he's got." you said simply.

"I would have never go about it like that, but I suppose that's a much simpler plan than what I had planned." He said biting on his thumb nail.

"Hey Don, are you a detective?"

"I suppose I could tell you the truth, yes I am a detective, but please try to keep that to your self."

"I bet you're a really good detective, but you think too much of it, try to relax and think of stuff that's obvious, and right under your nose." You said putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and placed a thumb and fore finger on your wrist; he gentle peeled your hand off of him, and dropped it to your side.

"I'll consider your advice, but please refrain from touching me when not necessary," He said boringly. "And you should also learn to see things with more detail, problems are never always as simple as you suspect. You will need to use your mind more."

"HEY! Are you implying something buster?" I asked with a frown," I use my mind plenty, if you didn't just notice I just solved one of your crimes for you!"

"Because it was a child game, and you are child like, and so concluding you are most likely able to think like the suspects." he said smugly.

"So you're implying that you're stupider than a child?" I asked smirking. He remained quiet, with a finger to his lips.

"HA, point one for the child, ZERO points for Don of the Mafia." I screamed making a zero sign with your fingers, than shoving it in his face.

"Must you be so childish?"

"I'd rather be childish than an old croup like you!" I screamed, pointing an accuse finger, at his nose.

"Ice cream?"

"AHH! Oh Trench coat name it's only you," You sighed dramatically," You scared the freak out of me, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, especially when they're in an argument."

"Terribly sorry, Ice cream?" He asked again, he handed Don an Ice Cream Cone.

_Don't mooch, don't mooch_. I thought in my head, but the ice cream cone he held under my nose was so tempting. _Don't mooch don't mooch_. "OK!"I screamed my mind lose the battle to my taste buds, and the buttery taste of Butter Scotch Ice Cream. _I have lost the battle, but I WON"T lose the war!_ I thought loudly in my mind.

"Cake?" He asked, handing you a plate, equipped with a slice of cake and a fork.

"Nnnn, YES!"I said quickly taking the plate. Don stared at me, while eating his own cake and ice cream. "Take a picture it'd last longer." I said as sweetly as I could muster.

Than out of no where came a bright flash, blinding me in the process.

"I"M BLIND! OH GOD I CAN'T SEE I'M BLIND BLIIINNNDDDD,"I screamed, waving my hands around, knocking over what I guessed was a table. I flopped down onto the fuzzy white carpeted floor and covered my eyes with my palm, breathing deeply I calmed myself down. I pulled my hand away from my eyes, as a few tears rolled slowly down my pale cheeks. "I'm fine." I announced, grabbing the ice cream cone from the table that I left it on. I started licking, but was stopped when I noticed the strange stared that emitted from Trench Coat Man and Don. "What?" I whimpered. "Oh My GOD! IS there a spider on my head?" I brushed my head a few times, making my hair stand up from static electricity.

"Are you okay?" Trench Coat Man asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just can't look into bright sudden bright lights," I said taking another lick of my ice cream. I looked around, than noticed the table. "Oh, I'm sorry about the table." I said quietly standing up, to pick up the table. Everything was normal when I came back, except for a few glances I caught coming from Don. "Oh yeah, WHAT the hell was that light?" I asked, stuffing my mouth full of the cake. He picked up a digital camera and through it to me. I caught it before it plunged into my head, and looked at the screen. There was a picture of me waving my hands around with my eyes tightly closed a few tears at the tip of my chin. "HAHA, I look funny!" I laughed handing the camera back to him.

"Kasumi Chan, can I ask you a question?" Don asked his finger to his mouth.

"Sure, anything." I said happily licking my lce cream up like a dog would to water.

"Are you albino?" He asked.

"Well my mother had mentioned once that she was half albino, so I guess that makes me like thirty-five percent albino," I said brightly, this time taking a big bright out of my cone.

"Hmm," He sighed quietly, biting his thumb.

"No one had asked me that since my sophomore year in high school," I said quietly, "I guessed no one noticed enough to say anything. "You said sadly, but brightening up the next second, "Why do you ask Don-kun?"

"Because you have very light blonde hair, and your eyes are a very unusual light blue, almost grey, and you are abnormally pale. The aspects that most people don't have." he said, quietly.

"You shouldn't be talking you're even paler than I am." I said defensively, pointing a finger at his almost white as paper skin. He smiled lightly, not the creepy smile I had seen; it was kawaii in a way.

Finishing your helping of cake and ice cream, you left for work, this time finding your way down to the lobby was less of a hazard considering I wasn't blind folded this time.

"I'll come back after work!" I chimed in a soprano pitch.

"We hope you don't" Don said rudely.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MISTER?!"I screamed advancing toward his hunching body. He stayed unmoved, and just shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We will be waiting for your return," Trench Coat Man said chuckling, saving Don from a smack on the head. Retreating from the hotel suite, I waved good bye to the hunchback and Mario Twin. I skipped down to the lobby, without a worry in my mind. My two best friends are so nice, I thought eagerly. This time all that happened was I tripped on the edge of a rug, and laid down on the elevator to refrain from barfing, which was an improvement for me.

**A/N okay thank you narutorox13; ActionFry; Evelyn627; michi-nin for reviewing. **

**Please read and review Thank You guys! **

**PEACE & may the force be with you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 3: Hugs**

**Disclaimer I don't own Deathnote, and I do not make any kind of money for these stories**

I stood there watching her waving hand disappear behind the closing door. I hated to admit it, but she actually solved that case fast than I did. She is smart, in her own way. All this thinking about someone that isn't involved with some case was so different for me. I felt hungry using my deductive skills for something so juvenile.

"Watari, do we have any cake left?"

Watari chuckled "Yes, I think we have two slices of chocolate and one of coconut left." He said pleasantly.

"What is it? Why are you chuckling out of the blue? It's unlike you. Maybe that idiotic girl is rubbing off on you."

"No, I was just used to being called Trench Coat Man, that when you called me Watari it caught me off guard for a second."

"Hmm, maybe that girl is rubbing off on you. Remind me to mention the receptionist not to allow her to come up to our suite anymore." I said thinking of how my success would go down the drain by just being near said person for to long.

Watari trudged to the kitchen to find the remaining slices of cake for L. It was obvious that this girl could be good influence on L, but L's ego was to large to allow this girl to get any closer.

"L, I think that this girl could be a good influence on you, and even myself in some way." Watari reasoned quietly ",and it's not so bad to get laugh in once in a while." He added.

"Watari, you know I don't laugh for pleasure."

I reasoned what Watari said in my mind, if Watari wanted this girl around, I could give her a few chances I suppose. Watari handed me the two slices of chocolate cake. I ate slowly while I pondered this simple yet complicated matter. I came up with the solution that I'd let the girl stay for a day or two, and let Watari get tired of her before I restrain her from myself. "Yes this is a perfect plan," I concluded with my trademark smile; as I poured some sweetened condense milk onto my cake. Nothing from this hotel was sweet enough for me.

Looking around I noticed the camera that Kasumi threw at me. Picking it up, I turned it on. The only picture in there was Kasumi waving her hands around being 'blind'. I also took in the table in the background, which was in its mid way state in falling. Smiling to myself I turned off the small built camera and finished my delicious cake with pondering the current situation.

Watari watched from the kitchen, as L took another look at the digital camera that he had gotten L for his cases, though it wasn't like L needed it. L smiled, as he turned off the camera. Wait L smiled because of a picture and not justice? That was rare; smiling to himself Watari continued to clean the dishes.

-----

I was walking home, or to the hotel that the famous Don resided in. I was thinking about my day and how I had gotten fired from the day care center today. Gosh, the boss was so sensitive; the only thing I said was he looked like my Uncle Rodney. I looked over the only picture of my Uncle Rod. The only one I owned of him. To think about it, this was before he had plastic surgery and hair transplant. Before be died though, he was actually good looking, he had a full head of hair and skinny as a pole. But in this picture, he was kind of... chubby, and bald. Ok now I could relate on how the boss could feel offended, but still he didn't have to fire me. God, now I have to find a new job.

Continuing my walk to the big hotel, I soon came upon a small sweet smelling bakery, the thought Of Don came to my mind. Maybe I could buy him a cake or something to make up for being impolite before. Naa, I'll bye cake for myself, and than maybe let Don have a slice. Maybe.

I continued my journey to the far away land of Don's Hotel Suite, with a big bag, which contained a whole box of black forest cake, in my grip.

When I entered the lobby, it was bustling with people today, checking in or, checking out. Instead of the one tired looking receptionist, there was now three younger non tired looking receptionists, working behind the counter. One smiled at me as I passed by, I smiled back. They were much friendlier than the receptionist from this morning. I though happily. Several people stared at me as I made my way to the elevator, than laid down with my cheek pressed against the rough burgundy colored carpet. By this time everyone present in the elevator was staring wide eyed at me, as they made an effort not to step on me by accident.

"WHAT!? Have you never seen a thirty-three percent albino girl with Black Forest Cake going up to the 40th floor while laying down before?!" I asked, almost screamed with wide crazy eyes. They all shook their heads no. "Well, now you've seen one." I said annoyingly. As I got comfortable on the floor. One of them stared steadily at me, than glared.

"Stand up you hippie." he said. I decided to do just that. Just he see. This is what he gets for questioning a thirty-three percent Albino coolness. Wait did he just call me HIPPIO?

"Oh no you didn't, you did not just call me hippo?" I said waving my hand around like in the movies with the funny expression on my face, and a pout perched on my thin lips.

"I called you a hippie not a hippo, you freak."

Just than the elevator stopped, with a ding. Making the whole thing shake with force. My stomach queezed, and I felt it come up. Green slim of my salad came up like a volcano, spluttering the man with my belly slim. Coughing and trying to wheeze to contain my breath. Someone held out a bottle of water for me whom I took gratefully, I still don't know who gave it to me. The man stared completely at shock at me.

"That is why I have to lay on the floor," I said sickeningly, just as Don's floor came up. I leaped out, leaving the barf covered man standing there dumbfounded. I took a paper towel out of my purse, and wiped my mouth than popped a mint breath candy into my mouth. "Ok all new," I sang knocking on the door. "Room Service." I called with a man voice. The door opened a little bit wider than this morning.

"Good Evening Kasumi-chan" Trench Coat Man said in conclusion, as if he practiced it in front of a mirror before I came. He opened the door wider, and allowed me to enter the Imperial looking Suite.

"Good Evening Trench Coat-san." I said, almost sang in a British voice. I twirled a few circles, knocking over a vase that stood on top of what seemed like a glued down table, "Aww, did you guys glue down a table for me?" I asked in a tone that mothers used to talk to their new born baby. I picked up the brass vase and placed it back onto the stable table. Hehe that rhymed, I giggled slightly to myself for my own giddiness.

"Yes, we thought it be safer if we glued down anything breakable." Don said form across the room, in his eagle crouch in his normal seat. And of course on the laptop form this morning.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I sang twirling over to Don. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and gave him a motherly kiss in the top of his messy hair. Don got all tense, and I heard a muffled chuckle escape Trench Coat-san. "Oh my God don't tell me you never got a hug before." I said with wide eyes dramatic.

"I suppose L did get hugs from his parents, it's just that they died before he could remember." Trench Coat-san said seriousness laced his tone, making it impossible to take lightly.

Suddenly getting serious my eyes filled with the salty water known as tears. "That's so sad," I sobbed," I promise Don, I'm going to give you a hug everyday, for everyday that you let me hang around you, and you don't put a restraining order on me." I said another tear escaping the corner of my eye. I bent down and hugged him again from behind, a few tears whipped in his black trestles of hair. Still sniffling I sobbed "Your hair smells good." I whipped a tear from my eye.

"I don't need your affection." He said calmly.

"Well apparently you do, considering you didn't get any affection, that you could remember, and you have no friends to give you any either." I said getting angry all of a sudden. "So I'm going to give you hugs from now on even if you like it or not! Now I bought cake, and I was going to eat it myself, but now I'm going to share it with you. Because I feel sad, and because I found out you're a hug virgin!!" I yelled, taking a large breath at the end from lack of oxygen.

While all of this happened, Watari, or should I say Trench Coat Man/san watched with amusement.

I rummaged through the cabinets, but still couldn't find any plates, finally at the last cabinet there stood a stack of china plates, damn I should have checked the last cabinet first, it would have saved me a great deal of time. Now, for the silverware. Going through all the draws from the last one to the first, I finally found them in the first. Growling inwardly I murmured that this place was a backwards piece of (insert bad word here). Picking a knife off the knife rack thingy, I cut the cake into six slices. Placing two slices on each plate, I slowly trudged to Trench Coat-san trying to balance two plates on one arm, and holding the one other plate on my hand. "You get a plate." I said carefully placing a heavy plate on the small desk space next to his computer. He didn't want any. He said something about having a piece of cake everyday for the last 19 years, could do that to a person. Since he didn't want it I decided to give to Don, he'd want it I hoped.

Slowly but still faster than before, I made my way back to the couch. I handed one fork and two plates to Don, while digging into my slices myself. Once everyone was finished and had an inflated belly, Trench Coat-san collected all the plates, and washed them. I tried to convince him that I could wash them, but he insisted that he would do it because it is his job as Don of the Mafia's charger. I was going to add that the Don from the movie never had a Mario twin as a caretaker, but decided against it. I thought it would have been rude

"Hey Don, I got to go but I'll be back tomorrow ok?

"Ok," L responded remembering his inner secret he promised Watari, he'd let her stay until Watari got tired of her.

I left, today was as good as yesterday, except for the part where I got fired from my job which barely kept me alive and updated with rent. Oh well, I'll find a way.

**Please read and review. If you do I can't promise a cookie, but I can promise a quicker update and to add your name into the hall of fame, as seen below. **

**Thank you: ActionFry; narutorox13; tausha; ..Jewel** **for the new reviews.**

**PEACE & May the force be with you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 4 : Leaving and Forgetting**

**Disclaimer : I decided to put up another disclaimer because I felt like it XD. Have a problem with that? Well at long last I do not own Death Note, but I do own L though.**

**L: No you don't.**

**Linh: YES I DO! DON'T QUESTION ME L! /I pressed a big red button/**

**L: Did you just shock me?**

**LINH: On with the story don't want to upset the reader, do you now L?**

**L: /shakes his head fearfully while Linh laughed evilly/**

At my apartment, there was a paper taped to the door. Going up to it and snatching it off the door I read,

_Dear Kasumi chan I'm sorry to say that I have currently notice that you are unemployed, and I'm obligated to send you an eviction notice. Seeing that when you are paid you miss a month or so of rent. I can't predict how you would be able to pay rent without a job. I'm sorry. You are also housing a feline, which in the renting clause specifically says, no pets allowed. I'm sorry but you are going to be evicted in one week. Please be ready to move out on the specified date. Thank you Good bye._

Ugh, why does when ever something bad happened to me it always ends up going to my landlord? I pryed out every cardboard box I had, and started stuffing random things inside each box, than writing the item's name on the outside four walls of the inflated brownish/yellow cardboard box.

_Meow Meow,_

I looked down at Poke, who was rubbing up against the anklet I got last Christmas from my last grandma, but than she died last march. It wrapped it's tail around my leg and it twirled it's way around me, snaking it body around and around. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked sweetly. Putting down my sharpie, I trotted to the kitchen with the little fuzz ball cuddling in my arm and chest. I filled his water bowl and food than settled him down. He seemed content, and totally ignored me as he ate. "Hmm, I wish I was like you Poke, no worries, and have someone bring food to me, like I do for you." I sighed, standing up to go finish labeling the unfinished box of random stuff.

That night I couldn't sleep either, all the stress of life. I sighed than turned over onto my side, making Poke almost fall off the side of the bed. "Sorry Poke," I sighed scoping him up into my arms, I hugged him to me as he slept. Hmm, I wonder if people got paid to be a detective. I mean Don has ton of money and all he does is use his head while sitting in luxury with a butler to bring him sweets when ever he wants. Sighing I smiled, that was the life. I'll ask Don tomorrow I thought. For get tomorrow I'll ask him right now! I thought hyperly. I hope he doesn't get mad that I'm coming so early in the morning. I scooped Poke up into my arms, it meowed unhappily from being woken up from it's nap.

"Poke were going out to a far away journey." I smiled. I took my jacket - which I discarded on the counter when I came home - and slipped it on. It was only two am so the streets were even emptier than yesterday's morning. And plus it was creepy how every small thing made a huge shadow in the dim street lights." You know this would be a perfect time for Don's henchmen to come rob me." I said whimpering into Poke. Wait Don is not Don, he's really the guy um. R? No N. Ugh what ever I'll remember later. Poke meowed at every thing that moved, so that was a little disturbing because he meowed every five seconds.

The hotel was as empty as ever, there were very few cars in the parking lot. There was however a very old looking car parked in front of the hotel spinning doors. The car was old, and black and shiny; it kind of resembled a beetle. It had an old taste to it that I would have never liked. All in all it wasn't designed to fit my taste.

I ignored it, and went strait to the heavy spinning doors guarding the large hotel lobby. Just as I was about to step onto the door's platform, it spun the other way around making me stumble forwards. I caught myself though before I totally slipped on to who ever stepped onto the door's platform first. There stood a bent figure, hi hands in his pocket a blank stare plastered into his blank face.

"Hello Don," I chimed brightly making a quick wave of my free hand.

His eyes moved from me to Poke than back to me.

"Good morning, Kasumi-san, and Poke I presume." He said deeply, taking another look at my cat. I looked up at the sky.

"I guess you could call it morning," I murmured taking in the still pitch dark sky." Hey what are you doing outside of your hotel room? You never seem to leave that place."

"Hmm, I'm leaving." He sighed.

"Like leaving to another hotel room? Or…"

"Leaving Japan." He said bordly.

I immediately tensed, and as if Poke sensed my tension it started to meow a long meow.

As if on cue Trench Coat-san came out of the elevator that had just made a sharp ding. In his hands leveled the black laptop from before and a big bulky black box, that looked kind of like a CD player but it had no slot to put a CD in, only tiny color coded holes for other wires, which I presume was also color coded. Wait why was I thinking about the color codes of that thing?

"Hello, Kasumi chan," Trench Coat-san said with a saddened expression on his face. "I'm sorry to have met you in the current situation." He gave a quick apologetic look before continuing towards the parking lot. So the black car was theirs, predictable, that a car like that belonged to them.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, my eye's hyperness completely diminished.

"London." Don said blankly.

"Oh,"

--Poke's Pov--

I snuggled onto Kasumi's arm, and relaxed as she met some guy that had a back problem at front door.

I hadn't really established the human languages as good as my cat friends from across the streets, but Kasumi seemed to be saying Hi to the guy, which I guessed whose name was Don. He said hi to Kasumi and I, I'm surprised he knew who I was; most people don't know my name. Than the guy said some stuff I couldn't make out than something about leaving. Than I felt Kasumi's grip on me tightened, which hurt a little. What ever 'leaving' meant, it got Kasumi upset. Who the hell did this Don guy think he was? Making Kasujmi all upset like that, I should kick his ass for just saying 'leaving'.

_"Meow"_ I said angrily from my place on Kasumi's arms.(Which means 'You SOB don't talk to K and make her upset!', if you don't know what SOB means I'm not explaining it to you.)

Than out of no where this old coop with hair greyer than my grandma's came out with a black square shaped scratching post. I thought I had done my job because Kasumi loosened her hold on me after the old coop came out, so I settled down ignoring he conversation until I needed to.

--Kasumi's Point of veiw--

I sucked in a breath of air to keep from quivering, form the shock.

"Why are you guys leaving, If it's me I'll stop being annoying, please stay. You could even stay in my apartment." I said softly, I knew I sounded completely pathetic but oh well, I didn't want my new best friends to leave me. Than I remembered that I was being evicted so they couldn't stay at me apartment. "UGH, wait you can't stay at my apartment because of some problems....Uhhh I have cockroaches.....Yeah that's right I have cockroaches don't give me that look. Sooo you could stay with me at a new apartment that I'll have eventually, I hope. "I said, murmuring the last part.

"No." Don said quietly, making a move to the car, "Kasumi-san, sorry but I don't think we'll be meeting again."

I stood there frozen looking like a retard with a cat in her arms. Poke meowed quite a lot during that little conversation, but I couldn't register anything at all. I felt mad and upset. Don had made his way to the shiny black car by now; he was stepped inside the black car ready to take his usual position of an eagle's crouch.

"WAIT," I screamed, it seamed to work because everyone stopped strait in their tracks, even the hobo across the street who was up extremely early for a hobo. "Hobo man I didn't mean you, you could go back to what ever you were doing!" I yelled across the street. The hobo seemed to moan slightly as he staggered away with a bottle covered with a brown paper bag. I ran up to Don, and the open door wider. He had now gotten into his full sitting position. I settled down Poke on the graveled floor, than simultaneously wrapped my arms around Don's neck.

Smiling sheepishly albid sadly I whispered," I promised you a hug everyday, hug virgin." Letting him go I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll miss you...L." This time I actually let him close the door all the way and picked up Poke. Smiling sadly I watched the wide eyed Don closed the black shinny door and the engine of the old car vroomed to life into a patterned purr. I'll miss you even if it probably was my fault that you are leaving. I thought sadly, as the car rolled its way out of the lot. My two friends were now gone, I'm now homeless, and jobless and hopelessly depressed. I might as well go hang out with the Hobo, but than he'd probably commit suicide to try and stay away from the psycho that talked too much.

"L why don't you bring her along?" Watari asked keeping his eyes hard on the road.

"I don't need her getting in my way, She's too rational. She acts on whims, and she's to hyper." L said tonelessly.

"L, I don't want to be bold ,but I don't think she would ruin it. Though that's just me, you don't have to do anything you don't want to...Even if it'll make this old man happy.... And it'd make my job a whole lot easier if I had help making cake and doing work for you. "Watari sighed.

"Watari, I'm not falling for the trick. But may I ask... Why are you so fond of her? Why must you try so hard to keep the girl dragging along with us?"

"I wasn't trying to trick you L; I was merely saying it would make me happy. And as for your second question, I think it was answered by Kasumi chan herself. She says that you are a hug virgin, and I can't say I deny. I don't think anyone else at the Whammy house would be so bold as to hug you much less give you... Affectionate movements with their lips." Watari said awkwardly, with a slight hint of an amused chuckle. Watari looked through the rear view mirror to check on his charge's expression to see if he had pressed on to far. Watari saw a hint of confinement imbedded on L's face as he bit down on his thumb.

"So, may I ask shall we go back for Kasumi chan?"

"Hmm, no we shall not. I don't want her getting in my way. "L responded coldly.

Watari frowned slightly before sighing, "As you wish." And the old man kept driving trying to forget the young girl that could have gotten L to be social able. But to no avail.

**Read and review**

**Thank you ActionFry; Mrs. j . jasperwhitlock for the latest reviews.**

**PEACE & may the force be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 5 : Depression Symptoms**

**Disclaimer I don't down Deathnote**

**A/n- Okay due to reader's request, I have decided that I would not end the story. I will continue it, until I have reviews telling me otherwise. This chapter may be a little boring. L doesn't come in it. It's pretty eventless. I would call it a filler. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, exciting, and L will reappear in it. I promise you'll like it. **

My walk home was so depressing. No one to talk to, except my cat. I felt angry, why would they leave? Just because I act to hyper or something? They could have asked me to stop and I would've stopped. Ugh, I resorted to kicking the thick wooden phone line, to relieve my anger. "Stupid Don and his stupid nice butler." I grumbled angrily, kicking at a lamp post. The yellow light in the lamp flickered a little. I slowly walked away not wanting to be caught in the crime scene. Put in jail for destroying public property was something I wanted to avoid considering I didn't want my life getting any worse than it already was.

I went home, opened the door and fell onto my bed, all done mechanically. Laying there I remembered the last three days hanging out with Don and Trench Coat-san. Tears started to well in my eyes, as the thought soon diminished in place of a picture of me. Sitting in a corner of a white room, all alone. That was when the tears started pouring out of my eye as if it were a hose. I shoved my face into my pillow, though I stopped crying. I just laid there, breathing heavily, breathing in oxygen through the thick fabric. While Poke cuddled into my side, purred than stopped moving, probably sleeping.

I laid there until the sounds of moving cars, and bird chirping outside, slinked into my brain. I wished that I never even met Don or Trench Coat san, so I wouldn't feel the pain I was feeling now. But thinking deeper into the situation, I knew. I would have rathered to meet them than have them leave me, than to have never met them at all. Slowly and mechanically I stood up and got dressed in my finest clothing. Stumbling to my other smaller closet where I stored all my junk, I hauled out a show box. Inside was a stack of papers. Skimming through them, I slipped out at least five. I slowly left my house in search of a job.

Getting on the bus I rode to the CMC Hospital near my house. Walking inside, I went to the job applications slips, the hospital was always open in the cleaning or nurse department. I filled it out there than handed it in to the lady in the glass booth. She looked it over than an apologetic look spread across her features.

"I'm sorry honey, but we don't have any job spaces left for janitors or Room keepers Groaning, I sighed," I want to be a doctor." I handed her my degree in medical

She stared at me wide eyed, "Are you sure honey? You look like the kind of girl that would rather work as a daycare worker than a doctor.."

"Trust me I would claw my eyes out, but I have to get money to take care of my cat." I sighed.

"Well we'll take a look at his than call you soon, alright?"

"Ok,"

I left this was the one job I hated most but I knew that this was the only conclusion I could think of to make money to save Poke from being homeless like me. I slowly trudged home, having nothing better to do, I didn't feel like doing anything either even if I had found something remotely interesting to do. Being at home was as interesting as being on the street sniffing random people's feet. I sat on my bed.(In a position most of you may be very familiar with since you're reading a L fanfic) I felt a sort of emptiness I had never felt before, maybe it was just me but I think it was related to the leaving of Don. Why was I so sad that he left? I mean I barely knew the guy, and I was fine before I met him.

That day went on eventless; I just sat there staring at the unique pattern of my bed spread. I only got up once to get food for Poke, who cuddled by my side every minute of the depressing stage. I sat there, only blinking every few minutes, not moving just sitting. If no one knew better I would have looked like a statue, except for the part where my chest rose and fell from breathing heavily from anger.

"Why THE HELL DID HE LEAVE?!" I yelled to no one in particular. I stood up angrily, Poke jumped off with a screech. I walked around my small bed room. I kicked over a lamp that shattered on contact. I punched the wall once, making a small fisted dent. It was true venting up anger was truly bad, but destroying an apartment that you would have to move out of was even worse. After that little spas attack I fell onto my bed breathless, all my anger gone. All that was left was an empty numb feeling.

I laid like that on my side, my lower leg limp off the end of my bed. No emotion showed on my face, while my eye stayed dry as a desert day. All my tears had been used up in one day leaving me empty, numb, and dry. That bastard how dare he steal my tears. I thought blankly, no anger left to be shone. I never fell asleep, mostly because I didn't feel tired at all, I just laid like that all night until morning came.

That morning, the hospital called. Someone on the other end sounded like they were a fire cracker their voice as happy and hyper as could be, it kind of reminded me of something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello, may I speak to Ms. Yamada?"

"Guh, this is her. Who wants to know? This better not be the mafia asking for object O. I already said I don't have it." I replied randomly, the sudden bring on of the Mafia made a new feeling deep in my stomach, I just couldn't place a name on the feeling.

"Um, maybe I have the wrong number. This is Hayama, Akito from the CMC hospital calling Yamada-san."

"Oh, I was just kidding about the Mafia stuff, this is Kasumi Yamada talking."

"Hmm, well let's get to business, from what I know about your education in the medical department I understand you have unwontedly out shone our best doctors. We would love to have you as am employ."

"Well, Akito dude, I would love to have you as a boss."

I heard someone choke on the other line, "Well thank you for your… emthusiasm, when could you start?"

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired for today. Plus I still have some stuff to do."

"Yes we'll be waiting for you tomorrow at eight Am sharp."

"Yeah yeah, what eves' ,"

The Akito dude hung up, and as did I. I collapsed onto my bed. I laid there the rest of the day, just staring at the white ceiling. Getting up when I needed to use the bathroom, and feed Poke.

--The next day--

I woke up at four am, actually I never fell asleep, and so the truth is. I got off my lazy ass and started moving at four am.

I decided to go to work early, it wasn't like they'd yell at me for arriving early, would they? Oh well only one way to find out. I called a taxi to get there, but I had a feeling the Taxi man didn't like me much. He was probably asleep when I called.

In the waiting room, the same lady was working the booth thingy, with the glass.

"My, oh my I guess you got the job, didn't ya? I recommended you, ya know. I thought you'd be better for the job than some guy who looked like he just got outta jail."She said sweetly ."But I think you're a bit early for it, the boss ain't even here yet, he ain't gonna be here until eight today."

"I know, I came early. I had nothing better to do."

She gave me a disappointing look, "Honey you should get your sleep a youngster like you should be up and about at four thirty in the morning."

I stared blankly at her; Don never went to sleep as far as I could tell. And he seemed fine, except for the part where the large black bags under his eyes defined no sleep. A sharp pain erupted in my belly, making me jump slightly, I wrapped am arm around my stomach area. I doubted that the lady notice though. It probably looked like a scratch to her. Aside from the numbness this was the only feeling I felt since the morning Don left.

--

After a few hours or so, the Akito dude came, he gave me a tour of the stupid medically smelling hospital, and I had to give some intern an autograph. He said something about me inspiring him to go to college and become a doctor. After everything, I went to work, giving some kid who fell of a motorcycle nine stitches. I almost puked twice, this job was worst than I imagined. The only thing making me keep this job was the amount of money I got paid doing it. It was almost triple the pay I got being a daycare worker. I got a starting off bonus, which helped me keep my apartment, so apparently I didn't have to move out since I had the rent right here.

--one year two months four days five hours twenty-five minutes thirty-six later.

The job at the hospital was going great, if you could call opening people's brains out for a living was great. It was pure irony, that a year in a half ago, I wouldn't go near a hospital. I wouldn't think about brain surgery; and now I work at one, and I do brain surgery.

After about two months at the CMC hospital, I was promoted, if you could call it that, to the bigger hospital near my house. I was forced to cut opened brains for a living. The first job made me puke four times, but I got over it.

About a year ago, I cried myself to sleep over something. When I woke up I had no idea what it was, all I remember was a numb feeling. Every now and than I would feel a really bad twinge of pain erupt form the pit of my stomach, than it would leave as fast as it came. I didn't make anything of it at first, but when it kept happening more and more often I finally did research on it. It was kind of hard since I had no clue what it was. It was just stomach pain that was much painful and faster than a stomach ace. It puzzled me for days with out sleep.

I finally found data on it, at a old library down south when I was forced to go there for vacation for the reason of over working. Studies came up that frequent pains of the lower stomach organs could occur from serious depression. Now that I knew what the reason was I didn't know how to cure it. Because I had forgotten what I was depressed about. That night when I fell asleep crying was the when I woke up I felt nothing but numbness, no depression. And that was when my memories started fogging up, so rapidly that I had gotten dizzy trying to remember back to far into the past. I looked up symptoms for the depression case.

I found that if the depression continues for a long period of time without being treated, it could cause to fatal illnesses, and memory loss. Memory loss depends on how serious pains get. If pains are unbearable, code three amnesia could occur, where all memory is loss.

After coming back from the vacation, I kept trying to remember what had made me this way, but when ever I could remember a twinge of it; my dizziness would come back making me hold on for dear life. Because it felt like the world was spinning at fifty miles per hour.

Once in my dream, I had dreamed of a white haired man, and a voice in the background calling him Trench Coat Man. But when my vision would lead to a figure in a chair, I would wake up with sheen of sweat layering my pale skin. I had no idea who this man was, but I felt like I had to know him or else his face wouldn't appear in my mind. But maybe it was my imagination making stuff up to satisfy me. Maybe it was another symptom of the depression illness. Chuckling to myself I focused back on the brain I was supposed to dissect. This depression stuff is taking up to much of my mind; I have to concentrate on my job. Don't want to get sued for killing someone.

**Please tell me what you think, Read and Review.**

**This chapter was pointless, but the next one, L will make an appearance. Please stay tune. **

**PEACE & may the force be with you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter six: Denial**

**Disclaimer I don't own Deathnote**

**A/n Ok I usually write my author's note at the bottom but I found out, sixty percent of readers don't read stuff at the bottom so I'll just post this one up here. I'm sorry for the long wait for this update, but its here now. L aka Don makes his reappearance. I'm sorry for the cheesiness in this chapter. I made it a bit longer than usual to make up for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

"Kasumi Chan, what are you doing next Friday?" Akito asked with a hopeful glaze glittering in his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go to a movie with me? I hear there's a new movie ab…"

"No thank you."

"Is there something wrong with you, Yamada-san? I have never seen you outside of your home, unless it was to go to work. Heck, I've never seen you even talk about leaving your home, not less actually leaving." He yelled.

I didn't respond. It was stupid to yell at me, when he knew he wasn't going to get a reaction. It's been a month since I've gotten the job at the hospital. I am-so they say-a perfect employee. I always showed up to work early, but asked for no extra money. I always stayed later, and never complained. I was a robot. Some of the other doctors tried to befriend me, but when I didn't return their friendly small talks, and I never seemed to be on earth most of the time, they eventually gave up hope on the 'friend' concept. Well everyone except Akito san. At least he was young for someone who owns a hospital, but I didn't complain. If he was old, it would be weird for him to be hitting on me. I didn't want anyone to find an old man hitting on a twenty-three year old.

"Yamada-san? Why won't you ever agree to at least one date? You never know what it would be like if you never try." He reasoned once more, his hopes at the top of the bar.

"Because I'm waiting." I responded with a monotone.

"For what?" He made a face. "Are you waiting for me to get down on one knee and ask or something?"

"No, I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I have to wait, something inside me's telling me to wait for someone." I responded before turning away from him to go home. My stomach had started hurting during that conversation, and I started to get dizzy. It was best that I leave before I collapse in front of Akito. Knowing him I'd have to get a full scan if he sees me fall in front of him. And plus it was getting more pain full every second I was trying to remember.

I didn't like it when others questioned me stupidly. That question and statement he made was extremely stupid. I mean who would ask about that? "Are you waiting for me to get down on one knee?" I dubbed in my own soprano tone. "he's wasting his time" I muttered. I went to the doctor's lounge and picked up my coat. I didn't bother bringing a purse and umbrella anymore; it felt like just a hassle every morning.

I stepped into the spring night, the nights were getting more and more light out. It doesn't get dark anymore until like eight. In the winter it usually gets dark at five. I huffed as I began my walk home. I don't ride the buses anymore. I need the exercise, I would tell myself. But in truth I was almost twenty pounds under weight. My weight was supposed to be one hundred five, but it's only eighty-seven pounds. My co workers say it was extremely unhealthy and I needed to gain weight. I didn't even try, I truly didn't even care anymore.

In the distance there was a tall building that twinkled from reflecting lights of the surrounding buildings. I stared sadly at the tall building, I didn't know why but every time I go by this place it made me even sadder than I already was. This was the only reason I walked, to see this building, this hotel. The bus route didn't go by this part of town; it went all around town than stopped half a block away from my apartment complex.

But I had to see this place, so I'd walk the extra forty-five minutes. To try and remember what ever I was waiting for. I would bet everything I owned that whatever I was waiting for and what I can't seem to remember is related. When ever I would see this place, at night I would have the dream about the old man again. The same dream would repeat itself as long as I walk and see the hotel. I thought it was weird, was I supposed to be waiting for the old man? No, it can't be it has to be the figure in the chair. To bad that when ever the dream gets close to the figure's face, I would wake up as a sweaty mess.

I was a few blocks away from the place; it was magnificent, how the lights shone off it at night. My stomach started hurting again, and the numb feeling doubled. It was probably my body's way of protecting me from the dizziness and stomach pain. The thunderous light rippled across the darker blue sky. Another thunder boomed the earth, and as randomly as ever a single drop of rain fell onto my hand. Than suddenly it was like someone dropped a bucket of water onto my head, because that's how fast I got wet. A heavy down pour wetted everything in sight. Slowly I turned away and started walking home, I looked down instead of up, so the stupid rain wouldn't get in my eyes.

The streets were empty, everyone was running for cover from the sudden downpour. I didn't mind it, I kept on my way walking on the side of the street. I was minding my own business than, Bam, right across the face, I was hit into and fell sprawling on the floor, trying to get up. I looked at the dark figure through the mist of tiny rain droplets. My breath was heavy and it seemed like I couldn't breath.

"Kasumi chan are you okay?"

"Who are you?" It seems like I should know you but I can't remember. My brain was wirrling, getting me dizzy for trying to remember the people in my memory bank. My stomach started hurting tremendously, and this time the numbness didn't find its way to me. My only defense mechanism was broken by that one lonesome voice. I was left dealing with the pain on my own.

"Hmm, did you get a concussion? Any who we'll check you out when you get there, L wants to Meet with you."

Than as if god had sent me a miracle my mind started working. L! It all made sense, all the puzzles clicked together.

"Trench Coat-san! Trench Coat-san?" My insides shrilled with joy, while it also suffered from great pain. I hoped up and have him a life threatening hug. When I let go, he was choking from lack of air. "HEHE OH MY GOD YOU CAME BACK!" I screamed, jumping up and down like a crazy chick. Plus it was raining out, so who ever was happening to drive by at the moment would have thought I was psycho dancing in the rain.

He smiled his ever so pleasant smile, that just made me smile, but also calmed me down. I missed that smile so much. "It seams you don't have a concussion, or maybe you do. Well have to check you out any how." He held out his large black umbrella over my head." Will you agree to come see L?"

MY eyes widened about doubled its size. "L? No. NO! I refuse, I don't want to see L!" I screamed running in the direction which I thought was my apartment. Seeing L would just tear my heart out, if I saw him, than he left again, I would die. I thought I wanted to see him, to wait for him to come back for me, but I was stupid and didn't think it through. Why would someone like L, want to come back for me? What does someone was insignificant as me be of value to the great DON of the Mafia? Even if he didn't need me for something, I couldn't be sure he wouldn't just leave when he was done with me.

Laughing at my foolishness I started running fast, the pain was its own kind of numb. I felt ever little twinge of this numb, instead of my normal numb which cured the pain.

For the first time in years, tears were pouring out my eye socket. Pouring maybe as much as it was raining now. The good thing was the rain made it so no one could tell I was crying. The bad factor was that I couldn't tell a stop light from a giant red glowing tomato. Up ahead two bright yellow lights blared at my vision, making the light reflect off the particles of liquid. I thought I was a goner when I figured out what the two lights, that were growing bigger by the second, were. Headlights. I Thought the car was going to hit me, instead it just stopped inched from my buckled legs. The back doors opened and out stepped... Don.

"Don?" I Wimpered, my vision losing it's sight. The bent figure stood there, than took a step forward. My stomach queezed, my sight went into a strait blur, and the pain doubled ten folds. Every step he took toward me, the more I felt my legs give out, the more my mind stopped to work. I stared up into the dark sky, the little light that shone through the cloud quickly became a pitch black. Than I was falling, it felt like forever, and it was forever. I couldn't see anything, and I was in mid air just falling. I was feeling better, no pain no numb no dizzy no nothing.

**-L's Point of View-**

I was observing the whole encounter through a micro-camera attached to Watari's collar. But when Watari mentioned meeting me, her eyes widened. She looked scared, before I knew it she stared bolting the other way. Was she making a run for it? In this situation I would have thought, she would run to her apartment, but she ran in the opposite direction. Either this girl had a plan or she was just plain stupid. The driver's door opened, and Watari came in soaked.

"She's running away, she'll get sick in this weather" He said quietly, as he turned on the engine, and sped towards her.

When I caught actual sight of her, she was running. With a see through T shirt, thank goodness she had a tank top underneath. In the middle of the street. If the car didn't stop, we would have run her over. She just stared into the windshield, with water running down her cheeks. I couldn't tell if they were tears or rain. If they were tears I couldn't bring myself to think that I was the reason this girl was crying.

Watari and I sat there for quite some time. Nothing happened. Apparently Watari was refusing to go help her. Which made my only option, to go out there myself. And I also Refused.

"She doesn't want to see me, you help her." I ushered. Watari did nothing.

"L, we came all this way…" Watari said slowly. And I knew what was going to happen, he was going to lecture me… I'd rather help Yamada chan.

Slowly I stood up ad made my way to her. She started to sway, and her eyes closed. Her body fell limply to the side. I dove forwards to catch her before she hit the black top. She laid there, dead weight against me. The umbrella I was clutching was long forgotten, and my white shirt was clinging to my side. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Watari, get her into the car, I don't want to hold her all night," I called.

Watari trudged out of the car an umbrella in his grip. He gently handed the umbrella to my spare hand, while he supported her head with his other hand. I took the umbrella and stood up bent. He picked her up and carried her into the car. He setted her down in the back, making a little spot so I could perch there, instead of sitting in the front. I hated being in the font passenger's seats.

The hotel was seen in the distance, it was a grander hotel than the last time we stayed in Japan. The rain seamed to make everything seem slower. Yamada-san hasn't moved or stir or show any sign that she was alive, except for the little up and down movements of her t-shirt clinged, chest. I distinctly remember saying that she won't see me again, and here I am lying through my teeth. I for some reason couldn't stay away. I was bored; I had no available cases that interested me. The last case that I actually had fun solving was the BB case. Which was five months ago.

On the way to the suite I had wondered why she collapsed. Maybe it was the influence of the rain and all that running she did. Why had she run in the first place? That bothered me to no end-to know she was running from me. What was I thinking, why was I caring why she was running from me. I shouldn't be caring; emotions just get in the way of crimes.

The walk through the lobby earned us several stares from the guest and employees alike. When we made it up to the suite, we set her down on the emergency aid center. We had one temporary installed just in case-because you never know who would be getting hurt, when you're dealing with someone such as Yamada chan. I didn't know why but I refrained from using her name formally, it made me uncomfortable.

Watari connected tubes, wires, and other medical devices onto, and into her. He said she didn't pass out because of the rain, but because she had been carrying a rare illness created in her blood stream about a year and a half ago. He hasn't been able to figure out what had caused the illness, but he's sure it's not physical, and there's no way of spreading it.

I perched on the outside of the plastic veil around her, it's been two days since she had collapsed, but her heart had started to steady about sixteen hours ago, so she was stably fine, we just needed to wait for her to wake up. We had to start feeding her through an IV needle because her body refused to take in protein. It bothered me to an extent that she was all covered with wires and tubes for testing. But the medical tools had lessened as her state got better.

Over the past two days we have gone to the liberty of packing all her necessity items at her home, and had taken cared of her cat for her. It seemed that she was going to be less willing to come to England if her cat had died during her 'coma'. So Watari had continued feeding it, and grooming it. To have to take care of it, was beyond me, but Watari seemed to enjoy it. He assumed to be delighted in the concept of 'playing' with the cat.

_Meeoow_

It said jumping onto my wide love seat. Widening my eyes than I narrowed it at the cat. I had a bitter distaste to it; if it could have talked it would have been cursing me out, or doing something violent to me. Well at least that's what I thought, it would be doing. It circled its own tail for a moment before lying down beside me, rubbing it fur against my toes. Making a noise of antipathy, I leaped off the chair, and went to the one next to it. As it simultaneously, did the same thing, and this time curling closer to me. I groaned, this cat was going to be my nightmare.

**-One and a half day later.**

Cake was so delicious; I wonder why people don't eat it as often as me. This was almost my forth day watching her non-stop. I didn't feel the need to sleep, the feeling to be near her was better than sleeping. Sleeping for me was voluntary when it needs to be ,and not necessary.

"Nah, Ugh,!" she suddenly yelled, sitting up strait in the bed, while her hands waved around in the air, pulling most of the wires off her. I showed no sudden movement, unlike Poke who screeched than jump off the side of my chair.

"Glade you're awake," I commented, pressing the big red button that imprinted the big letter W on it. Watari came in with some needles and a white towel.

"Kasumi chan glade you woke up before the deadline." He said happily, squirting out the medicine in the needle. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, before yawning and lying back down and covering her head with the thin white covers.

"Five more minutes."She groaned. Hadn't she notice the IV needle in her arm or the wires that were attached to her. OR even where she was for heaven's sake? Suddenly she rose beneath the white sheets, and she looked like a pathetic example of a ghost. Slowly she reached over her head with her hand and pulled the white sheet off. Her wide eyes bored into mine, as she looked around. Watari, who had just entered the plastic sheet's protection, was now pulling on latex gloves. She stopped her head's spinning at Watari's hand, or rather what was in his hand.

"This will just hurt a moment." He soothed, as he pinched his fingers at the place where the IV needle entered her skin. Her eyes widen at least twice it's normal size, before she shut them tightly. She whimpered quietly, as he pulled the needle out. A tear escaped her eyes, as he needle successfully came out. He placed cotton onto the tiny dot of blood, and wrapped it with medical tape. She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her arm.

"NO!" She screamed.

Watari smiled amusedly at her," No what?"

"I DON"T WANT THIS UGLY TAPE, I WANT A HELLO KITTY BAND AID. THE KIND THAT SMELLS NICE!" she screamed.

Watari chuckled amusingly, before answering," I'll get them on the way."

**--Kasumi's point of view--**

Trench Coat san chuckled a little before saying," I'll get them on the way."

On the way where? Come to think of it, where the hell was I? Why the hell did I have a four inch needle stick up my arm? Why the hell was Don here... Staring at me intensely? Why am I in this disgusting clothing -- which by the way is a white gown they make you wear at hospitals. Was I out? Wait how long was I out?

Before I could continue my long list of questions, Don took in a long breath and said.

"You're in Japan, needles in your arm because you passed out for four days, we're all going to London, and no your cat is not dead."

"Holy crap! Can you read my mind?" I asked getting off the high bed, and slowly walking over to the plastic; I was enveloped in, and pointed an accusive finger at him. Getting over the mind reading powers that Don may have, I remembered why I had even passed out. Don. If I saw him again, and he left. I would just be left again with the pain, that was sure to grow, to deal with.

"We've packed all your belongings, and we're moving to England." He announced, leaping off the chair.

"Wait who's moving? Because I know you didn't just say WE are moving! I never agreed to move anywhere! I demand justice; this has to be against some stupid law." He paused, and turned around.

"Why are you being difficult? I thought this was what you wanted, to come with us."

"I never said I wanted to come with you, and plus I don't want to go anywhere with you, OK? And you know what? The only reason I passed out and went into a mini coma was because of you and your stupidity to leave in the first place!" I screamed. I stomped out of the plastic wrap that I had to live in, and went to what looked like the exit. Out in the hall I remembered that I was still dressed in the ugly gown. Bursting back into the hotel suite I asked,"Where are my clothes?" But something stopped me, the somewhat pained expression on Don's face.

It immediately went back to a blank stare once he noticed that I was back. Than I felt an emending emotion run through me, I felt like it didn't matter how I felt. I really wanted to go with them, to follow them to where ever they needed to go. Even if it caused me pain, I wanted to make him happy. **(a/n- sorry for the cheesiness, and corniness =P)**

**Again sorry for wait for the update, (lol that rhymed) I promise the next chapter would be out sooner. the long And please tell me if you prefer the shorter or longer chapters so I can improvise. And sorry, because I forgot to post the reviewer's name last time, so this time I'll post all the reviewers I missed. **

**Thank you - ActionFry - Fire's Serenade - watergoddesskasey - E -** **tHePuNkPriiNcEzs - narutorox13 - Keeper Of The Obsidian Jewel** - **Neon Knightly - I Major in Magick - Loserlikeyou - ActionFry (again) - CaeliaDanan - Mimi the Popo - I Major in Magick (again) - narutorox13 (again). Again this list is for reviewers from chapter four and five. **

**I an thankful for my loyal readers who have been with this story since the beginning - ActionFry;narutorox13;I Najor in Magick; and Keeper of the Obsidian Jewel (sorry for not correctly typeing your pen name, it's just doesn't allow me to put the periods in between each letter.)**

**Read and Review**

**PEACE & may the force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 7: England, and some changes in furniture**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Deathnote in anyway.**

The last two days I spent in Japan were pointless. I spent one day packing the rest of my stuff; which Don said I didn't need. How rude, I need everything I own! Including that cardboard pizza box under my bed; which I had forgotten to throw out last month. Don hadn't packed my bean bag chair, which I had kept since I was four - thank you very much. And he hadn't packed my mi mi, which was what I called my long pillow that I hugged when I slept. God, he only packed the stupid stuff that I didn't need... stuff like my toothbrush or that stupid box full of the stuff you people called clothing. God!

Once I packed everything I needed, I slowly made my way back to the once new hotel on the other side of the city. It was quite an amusing journey, since everyone I made contact with, gave me a 'wtf r u doin' look. If I could had, I would have given them the ' what does it look like? I'm moving my stuff to a new hotel, because my friend didn't remember to pack everything. oh and did I mention that my friend was L. the famous detective' look. But that would have obligated me to use a lot of facial expressions, so I just resorted to ignoring them.

I quit my job at the stupid medically smelling hospital. Akito was quite upset for some reason, but I just couldn't figure out why. When I woke up a day ago, I was so blissful; so happy. And I couldn't really remember all the sadful times from before.

"Room service" I called.

"The door's open, Kasumi chan." Someone called back through the door.

I busted through the room, with the large plastic bag full of junk I had collected. "Fine, don't open the door for the lady! You mannerless jerk!" I yelled, but Don wasn't even there. But in his place was Trench Coat-san. "Where's Don?" I questioned, heaving my junk into the corner.

"L's downstairs in the lobby's bakery. They didn't deliver room service from the bakery." Trench Coat-san responded. I stood there motionless. I was too shocked to move. While I stood there, I had a wide 'budging eyed mouth hanging wide open' look on my face.

"OH MY GOD? HE LEFT THE HOTEL ROOM BY HIMSELF? MY LITTLE BOY'S GROWING UP!" Before Trench Coat-san could respond, I bolted down the stairs, with my camera in hand. I didn't want to miss the moment to black mail Don, with a photo of him outside of his stupid hotel room.

The bakery was east of the lobby through a curtained room. I peaked through the burgundy velvet curtains. There was Don peering at a glass full of chocolate turtles. I stalked him, watched his every moment. I was sneaky, like a lion preying on a poor defenseless lamb.

BAM! I made my... unladylike appearance through the curtains snapping away. He blinked multiple times, while the flash brightened the shadowy room. Slipping the camera onto my neck like a necklace, I made an expression. I tackled him, like the hug virgin he was, making the chocolate turtles in his mouth slip out. All the while, the girl behind the counter stared at us with wide eyes.

"Are you guys... dating?" she stuttered. Don peeled my arms off of him.

"No." He said monotonously, regaining his bent position. Because you all know that Don, can't live without his, Igor's back thing going on there.

He gentle dropped another turtle into his awaiting mouth.

"OOhhh Dooonn. Looky what I have." I teased " Here's a picture of you blinking like an idiot. And here's a picture of you with a turtle half way out of your mouth, while you make a retarded expression." I said clicking through the digital camera's memory bank. He ignored me, as he handed the clerk a few bags of turtles, and a whole lot of other confectioneries. The clerk rang it up, with the total coming up to four hundred sixty-five dollars and forty-five cents. She gave a girly, annoying giggle and fluttered her eye lashes. Don paid, without saying a word; all he had eyes for was the chocolate.

"Come again soon." she giggled, handing Don the large bag. Don walked away Igor style, and I strayed behind.

"Try and hit on him again, and I'll go into your house at night, drag you out to the bus station, and wield you to the cross town bus." I warned. I started walking backwards, with my eyes still glued to her, "I know where you sleep at night." I hissed, making the I'm watching you sign with my fingers, pointing back and forth between her and my pair of eyes.

I caught up with Don, who was walking at an extremely slow rate while glazing into the bag. It looked like he was deciding to eat now or not.

"Don aren't you afraid that someone might know that you're .... umm,"I paused ,"L?" I whispered.

"The chances of my getting recognized is fairly low, no one knows what I look like, and it is highly not possible that someone would make the connection between how I look and how L is described." He answered monotonously.

"Don when are we leaving?" I asked my voice low.

"Soon, maybe this afternoon." He responded still staring at the inside of the bag as if it were treasure instead of chocolate.

"Oh ok, where are we going again?"

He didn't respond immediately, but he eventually said," My old room." That confused me but I didn't ask anymore questions.

The airplane ride was nerve racking, Poke clawed his claws into my thigh during take off and landing, resulting in a beading leg. When we landed I was sure to leave Poke on Don's leg. He glared at me a lot during that landing. Trench Coat-san pulled up with the same black old car. Damn how any of those cars do they have?

We drove forever, we passed cities, and I saw several famous landmarks. I wonder if I'll be able to visit any of them. Than the fields become more scattered and the farms appeared more often. Than in the distance on a tall hill, there was a large...house? No mansion! Yes mansion seamed fit. It was more like a school, than a mansion, but all the schools I've been to, having never been this clean and cared for before. This was like super uber fancy. The gate held the word Whammy House, on top in black thin metals. There were children, playing on the green lawn, and adults supervising. When the car pulled up the red pebbled driveway, every child stopped what they were doing, some dropped their jaw and stared, others just smiled.

When we got out of the car, we all got trampled my little kiddies. They mostly crowded around Don, and asked him questions such as:

"How was your trip this time?"

"Could you tell us stories later?"

Don just ignored most of them, and pushed his way through. He pushed this little girl, and she fell. She stared crying, and I saw her knee was scraped. Don was so cruel he didn't even stop to help the poor girl up. He just continued to make his way to the two wooden doors up front. He stopped half way, and turned around.

"Yamada chan are you coming?" He asked, his finger in his mouth. All the little kids turned their attention to me, with curious eyes. Even the little girl that got hurt turned her tear streaked face towards me. I knelt down near her, with caring eyes. Extending my arm, she gratefully took it. Her tears had stopped, leaving several streaks of wetness running down her dry cheeks.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed towards her knee.

"Awwwee, its ok." I cooed

I picked her up, and carried her towards Don. She no longer held the admiration she did before, for him, when we caught up. She did the exact opposite. She hid her face in my shoulder.

Don didn't say anything, he merely looked at her than he stared at me for a while, his eyes said something I couldn't understand. But than he abruptly turned and started slowly walking again. I followed, the girl cuddled in my arms. The rest of the little kids stood there dumbstruck, seeming not knowing what to do next.

Inside, Trench Coat-san was already there. He was in the room that said office, on top in red letters. Don didn't stop where Trench Coat-san was, he kept going. I followed still, with the girl held close to me. I had never start to like someone so quickly before. This girl was so cute. She somehow resembled Don with her wide yes, and black tussles of hair slightly longer than Don's, and her choice of clothing. A white Tee shirt and jean shorts. Maybe that's why I fell for her cuteness in the first place.

We walked for a long while; we stopped at the third floor. We stopped at the only door on the third floor. Don opened, it and made his way in. Inside the room, it was so dark, unlike the bright yellow walled hallways. All it contained was a computer, set on the floor. With one window, near the ceiling. It looked like an attic, a very creepy attic. I was surprised, because the hotel rooms Don always stayed in was always so proper and posh; it had a feeling of antiqueness. But this was so different.

"Close the door." He commanded. I did as he said and closed the door.

By now I was so tired, the window's light showed that it was about seven or eight outside. I reached into my purse and pulled out a large bandage, and bandaged the girl up. I always carried around first aid stuff. Who knows what may happen, I mean with me at least. With my clumsiness, and the new unfamiliar environment, I could break my arm on the first day here. The silence mad me tired, and drowsy. The girl had fell asleep in my arms. I set her down, and took off my jacket. I laid her onto my jacket.

I made my way to Don on the concrete floor and sat next to him. My eyes focused onto the computer screen.

"Don, why were you so mean before?" I asked to break the silence.

"They were all annoying, and that girl doesn't know me yet she does what the others tell her to because she's not accepted. Now she knows me, and I hope she stays away." He explained.

"That's not you Don, you're..."I paused and felt a yawn come onto me."...not that mean" I finished after yawning.

I wasn't sure, but I think he murmured, "Just not to you." I gave him one quick hug, and my eye lids could no longer stay open. I leaned my head onto his shoulders; his warmth didn't help my drowsiness. I soon fell asleep.

-Don's Point of View-

"Just not to you," I whispered. It was ironic, she didn't know anything about me, yet she trusted me enough to come and live in England with me. A smile silently crept onto my lips, I couldn't help it, it would not go away; that feeling that stupid feeling that made me so warm. Her arms wrapped around me and than we sat silently. Her head rested on my shoulder, and her breathing evened. I turned my head to see her sleeping, so soundly. Tentatively, I lowered my head, pursed my lips, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. A bright blush came upon me. This was ridiculous, I was L ,I could not be falling for this girl. this girl that held no importance in sociality. But in my mind I could tell I was lying. She did hold one importance in the world. My world, I remember when I left, I couldn't think strait without her slowly mesmerizing my mind. All I could think about was her.

Maybe it's time I finally got furniture, I reasoned. I never found much use of them, because I could it more comfortable to be on the floor, and I never slept. But now there was a need for a bed. Pulling out my cell phone, I pressed the speed dial two.

"Yes?" came the greeting.

"It's time I get furniture." I responded

"Furniture?"

"Hmm, yes so it seems."

"Well alright, if you wish..." There was a click, and I shoved my cell phone back into my pocket.

**I was going to end this story. Any of you who have read it from the beginning know that I update every three-seven days, but last time it took me four weeks. That was because in my mind I had officially ended it. But my friend said I should continue, and I felt bad about leaving you guys in a cliffhanger never to be completed. So I decided I'll give you guys at least four more chapter to end everything. IF you want more than four chapters please tell me and I will happily write it for you. **

**And because** **I'm super lazy and don't feel like spellchecking it, if anyone wants that job, I'll surely give it to you. And than I'll mention you in the next chapter as my official spell checker person.**

**So anyways, yup four more chapter, unless you review telling me other wise. **

**Please read and review**

**PEACE & may the force be with you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 8: Morning Frenzy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note, and I don't make any money writing these stories.**

The dream I had was so, abnormal. Clouds, fluffy marshmallows, it all confused yet amused me. Heh, that rhymed. I probably dreamed all this because of the so soft surface I was sleeping on. I opened my eyes into slits, to see the surrounding dark environment. For a minute my eyes didn't register anything, and all I could see was black. I was going to go into a tantrum, and start waving my arms around claiming that I was blind, but a cold hand enclosed it's self around my mouth.

"Don't scream, you're not blind." a voice calmly said, as the room became blindingly bright.

"UGH! I"M BLIND FROM THE LIGHT! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" I screamed, waving my arms around like a maniac.

"Well, confining your mouth was for nothing." the voice said monotonously, closer to my ear.

"OH NO! I"M HEARING WEIRD VOICES THAT HAVE NO TONE!" I screamed, staring around the room, my eyes finally registering everything. I saw Don, sitting crouching near me. His wide eyes - which would have been creepy for anyone else was surprisingly calming for me - were staring inched away from my face. He was munching on some chocolate turtles from before. "Well it seems I'm not blind after all, you know I've been going not blind a lot around you lately." I said calmly.

"Hmm, it seems you always claim your blind - that's why I tried to warn you not to scream. But I'm afraid you woke up the girl." He murmured, taking another bite of the turtle, and pointing a long bony finger at the girl, who was rubbing her eyes at the moment. I ignored the girl, and stared wide eyed at his finger.

"Your finger is..."I paused for dramatic effects"...So Skinnnnyy."I gasped, taking it gingerly in my two thumbs and pointer finger. I held it up to my eyes, while at stared at it. He looked at me quizzily, while still nibbling on his stupid turtle. I glared hard at him. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I"M TALKING, NOT YOUR STUPID TURTLE!" I yelled. He flinched.

"Hmm, do people your age usually have hormones like this?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I glared; I snatched the turtle away from him and took a big bit. "Hey! My turtle." He said reaching out for it, with a desperate expression. I felt bad, so I plucked it right back into his mouth.

"I'm sorry; you're so skinny as it is. I don't want you to die of starvation." I said, my face getting softer.

"Again with the hormones." He murmured, though his attention wasn't on me, he was staring right past my shoulder at something behind me.

I slowly turned around, scared that there was a scary monster there to kidnap me, than force me to cook flan for him. But it wasn't a monster it was... the little girl. She was staring horrified, while pointing a finger at Don. I turned back to Don, there was nothing unusual, he was just finishing up the turtle chocolate. This girl was weird why was she giving him that expression just because he ate chocolate. Wait, the chocolate was in a shape of a turtle, maybe the girl had a pet turtle... and ... it got accidentally taken away and it was accidentally dropped into a batch of melting chocolate, and Don just accidentally finishing up that turtle. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought.

"It's ok little girl, I know how it feels like to have your turtle eaten by some crazy detective!" I sobbed, hugging her against me as I cried.

"I'm not crazy." Don muttered from across the room, in front of his computer.

The girl shook her head, and pried my off of her. People had a tendency of prying me off of them, now that I think about it... But on with the story.

"I don't have a turtle what are you talking about? I was horrified because... L was eating that, and you took it and ate it... which means you have boy cooties. But even worse, you stuck it back into his mouth, and now he has girl cooties!" She said, she looked like she was going to cry. Before I could have done anything, she got up ad ran out of the room.

I sat there dumbstruck. Was that why? Wow kids these days, cooties? I mean that's so unoriginal. Tired of the whole situation, I sank back into the cloudy goodness. OH MY!

"HEY! I wasn't lying on a big bed when I fell asleep! "I yelled, sitting strait up, as I examed the black sheets. "OH, and while we're on the subject! I don't remember the huge ass lights either!" I yelled, pointing up at the ceiling, which emanated volts after volts of bright white light on us. (Sorry, that had to point out I rhymed twice in a story, that a record for me!!!!XD)

"I had them installed when you were sleeping. I figured since you were staying at the house with me, it would be a tad uncomfortable to be sleeping on the cement every night. And that not everyone likes the dark like me." He finished, pointing carelessly at the lights.

"AWWWW, you did all that for me?" I dragged. "Thanks Don," I jumped off the fluffy bed, and hugged him, he tensed. I let go, and he slouched in his crouching position again. I laughed, just as someone knocked at the door. Don grunted, as he got up, slowly he opened his door an inch, and peeked out. There was some muffling on the other side.

Than Don said," Didn't I say not to disturb me either way?" He opened the door wider, and took something from the other person, than slammed the door closed on the other person.

"What did they do?" I asked,

"Brought me breakfast." He sighed setting the silver tray down beside the computer keys." You could eat with me, or go eat downstairs in the main room," He said, crouching down to the screen. He picked up a cup of dark liquid; tea. Eating several doughnuts, than taking a sip of ultra sweetened tea, he glanced up at me. He stretched out a doughnut to me, with offering eyes.

"It's alright, I want to go to the 'main room', I want to see everyone in this place!" I said hyperly. "Where are my clothes?" I asked. He pointed to a new wardrobe, that I either never noticed was there, or was newly installed. Inside there was all my clothes hanged up, and neatly folded. I took out a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater.

"umm...ba-"

I didn't get to finish because Don intrupted,"Go outside, it's the only other room on the third floor."

"Oh, okay, you're so lucky you got your whole floor." I said, walking out of the atticy room.

Once my clothes were changed, I was in Don room again. "Umm Where's the main room?" I asked scratching the back of my head. I was going to go down myself but than I forgot I don't even know the way, so I stupidly made my way back to Don's room.

"Know you, even if I gave directions you wouldn't be able to follow them." He sighed, heaving himself off the floor. He grabbed another doughnut, than slowly made his way to the door.

"Your so slooowww," I wined " We probably wouldn't make it there until lunch time." He didn't respond, he just kept walking with me following.

We finally got to the first floor, and we stood in front of the door that said 'main room' on top. I was so happy and relived that I yelled "Hallelujah, praise the lord me finally made it before noon!" I was going to bend down and kiss the carpeted floor, but than I restrained myself. Mostly because everyone in the, main room was looking out at me.

When they saw Don they were going to jump down and I bet trample us again but than some dude in a suit said,"Children I must refrain you, from making a riot just because Don is here." They all settled down, but when we walked past I heard some whispering.

"Hey it's her."

"Yeah the cooties girl," That was from the little girl that scraped her knee.

"Oh My Jesus it's her,"

We walked to the front of the loooonnngg table, there sat Trench Coat-san.

"YO wat'dup Trench Coat-san" I yelled raising my hand in the air for the high five. Everyone behind me gasped. Than whispers were heard spreaded through the room again.

"Did she just call Mr. Whammy Trench Coat-san?" Some kid in the back asked.

"Good Morning Kasumi-chan. I assumed you had a good nights sleep?" He asked, as the other kids listened intently on in the conversation.

"Hmmm, yeaah black marshmallows..." I sighed, my eyes dazing off into the distance. Some 'whats?' where heard in the background, but Trench Coat-san just chuckled.

"I was bracing myself for a response such as that." He smiled. Meanwhile, my hand was still raised in the air, retardedly. I urged my palm into Trench Coat-san more. He didn't get the signal. I would have slapped myself for being humiliated like this, but I bent down; with my hand still floating in the air.

"High five me," I whispered.

"Ahh yes, I was wondering why you were keeping your hand in front of my face like that." He said, as he raised his hand, and finally high-five me. I sighed and dropped my tired arm. Meanwhile Don had already taken his seat, perched over the table. He sat next to trench Coat-san. Everyone was staring at me, so I sat down in the spot next to Trench Coat-san. There were a roomful of gasps, and a large grin radiating off of Don.

"You're sitting in Mr. Roger's seat." Some kid hissed at me from four seats down.

I stood up stupidly, than moved to stand next to the seat next to Don's. "Is anyone sitting here?" I whispered, my lips not moving; not taking my eyes off of everyone. I wanted to make it seem like I wasn't asking just standing there casually.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said quietly, taking a bit of a doughnut. But no one else was eating just Don. Everyone else sat there unmovingly, not eating. And the silence was kind of eerier. The only sound heard was Don munching on several confectioneries. I was starting to even question how Don stayed so... skin and bones, yet eating like a pig, I mean he just had a tray of doughnuts delivered to his room. And now he just ate a tray of doughnuts, like it was just two raisins or something.

Soon, but not soon enough, some man in a suit walked down, with a clipboard in hand. "Sorry for the wait everyone." He apologized. Everyone sighed, and started to dig into the food, as soon as a tray was empties, some young ladies from the back room, would appear again, and replace the empty trays with food filled trays. In the middle of the meal, the Rodger guy, finally noticed me. He kept staring and staring, it got me kind of freaked out.

I poked don on the shoulder. He ignored me, as he finished Danish. I poked him again, harder. He ignored me and picked up a Boston Cream. I got mad, and stabbed him - not that hard - with a fork. He slowly placed the Boston Cream down, and turned to me. I smiled innocently, and started whistling.

"What?" He asked.

"That guy is staring at me and it's freaking me out." I hissed, urging towards the direction of the Rodger guy, with my chin. Don slowly turned his head towards the guy, and just stared back. Soon the guy noticed Don's stare, and looked away quickly. Don picked back up the Boston Cream, and started nibbling. I picked up my fork. Don's eyes widened, and he immediately dropped the pastry he was currently eating, and swiped the fork form my hand, he also confiscated my knife. He let me keep my spoon. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Since, you are not capable of using a fork without injuring anyone, I would take it from you until you could eat without stabbing me in the arm." He said quickly

I stared sheepishly innocent back at him," Can I at least have my knife?" I asked.

"No, it is common sense that a knife could cause more injuries than a fork." He stated matter of factly, and began gobbling down sugary treats again.

At the end of breakfast, Trench Coat-san cleared his throat at me. Several of the kids who were excusing themselves, stopped and sat back down eager to ease drop.

"Kasumi chan, are you sure you do not want your own room? I'm sure it must not be ...comfortable for two people in L's room." He said, with his always pleasant smile. I looked at Don, he didn't tell me there was another room available. Don's eyes widened considerably, as he jumped off the chair he was currently perching on. Before I could answer, my arm was yanked out, and I was dragging through the front doors into the wide green lawn.

"HEY!" I yelled," I wanted to answer, and finish my breakfa...." But I didn't get to finish, my words couldn't flow when I finally looked at Don. He was crouched up on the wooden railings on the steps, looking out into space. He had a far-out dazed look written across his face." Don? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I apologize, you may go back in and take your own room." He said, his eyes still on the rising sun. That sight just made me so sad, to see Don all moppy and apologizing.

"It's alright, I want to share a room with you." I said quickly. My smile coming back.

He turned to me," You don't have to spare my feelings, I don't want you to share a room with me, so just go get your own room." He said, his voice a hard controlled tone. It only made me more sad, he was putting up an act.

"Well than that's to bad that you don't want to share a room with me, because I like your cement, barley windowed room, and you can't make me move out unless you kill me burn me than throw my ashes out." I said smiling ear to ear. The tips of his mouth, turned into a ghost of a smile. But it quickly evaporated into thin air, and all that was left was an emotionless mask. I was silent, and he sure wasn't going to break the thin icy drone. "Hey! Guess what? I have a weird urge to go swimming!" I suggested. He turned to me, a wide surprised expression layer over his mask. I smile, and grabbed his hand, yanking him off the property of the school mansion place.

**I have recently received a few flames in private messages, and I just wanted to add that this is my first fanfic, and please don't be mad if my stories don't stand up to your expectations. I do lots of crack and if you don't like funniness please don't read this story. **

**If you actually like my stories, I wouldn't mind if you tell me personally by reviewing! =] That would make my day, and I'd be more inspired to write more. **

**I'd like to thank my most favorite reader Actionfry. And thank you for the spell check offer, but I can't enslave you to fixing my grammar, spelling errors or my horrible sentence structure. I would not want to grammar rape you, so I'd just spell check it myself, but thank you for offering. =]**

**PEACE & may the force be with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Maple Leaf**

**Chapter 9: Kira Arises**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote. I don't make any money off of this story. Why do people do disclaimers? I mean every fan knows that we don't own Deathnote. If we did we wouldn't be making these pointless stories. **

**A/n: from this point on the story will be based on the Movie. Deathnote 1,2 and L saves the word. **

It turns out that I wasn't totally over the sickness that came when L left because after we went swimming in the pond, I started throwing up like crazy. I had a fever of like one hundred and two, and I got dizzy from just standing up.

Yes well we went swimming, well… I did, Don just sat under a bright red tree. I think it was a maple tree. It smelled good, because I remember sitting under it with Don after I was done swimming. I was soaked after the swim, and hugged Don. I got Don all wet yesterday. That thought made me grin.

When we got back, I passed out. It didn't feel any different because I just felt extremely tired and decided to close my eyes for a second. Next thing I knew I was laying in Don's bed with the needles in my arms. It freaked me out… a lot to find the all the patches on my forehead and what not. The doctor said I can't get move around to much. So that meant I was stuck in the house, I could run around outside. I could run around at all for that matter.

I had Don, and Poke to keep my company. Don didn't let any one else to go into his room. Trench Coat san came and went often, but he never stayed to chat with me.

I had just woken up in my 16th day of house confinement.

"Ugh," I groaned, swinging my legs off the side of the bed. Don, of course was sitting in front of his computer. He used his pointer finger to scroll on his wireless mouse.

"Morning," he said bleakly.

"Good morning," I chirped. Poke jumped off his supreme cat house, which Trench Coat San bought for him, and came cuddling at my feet. "Morning Poke." I smiles, scratching his chin, he meowed sweetly, before strutting to his water bowl. I slowly made my way to Don, and sat crossed leg next to him. "What'cha browsing?" I asked Taking a look at his computer screen.

"A case, in Japan." He responded, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, killings?"

"Yeah, this person has manages to kill with heart attacks. We haven't been able to find any evidence in the victim's food, drinks, or surroundings. I have no idea how he or she kills. The peculiar thing is he or she only kills criminals. No innocent people… Well none that we have been able to identify."

"Wow, you talked a lot, more than I've ever seen you talk without pausing before. This killer must really be boggling your mind." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Please refrain from touching me when not necessary." He said tensing.

I laughed," You're funny Don. I'm going to get breakfast. See you later." I hugged him, and left with a heave. It been extremely hard for me to stand up and down. Every morning I have to struggle to get past the elegant, hard, shiny, and wooden, yet slippery stairs. Yes, I have fallen down these stairs…. three times. But in my defense, I think the stairs were like out to get me. I mean who makes stairs out of wood.

Down at the dinning room, everyone was already settled in. Apparently, the news that Don, was taking on a new case, was stirring up the place. They say he hasn't taken one up since I came, that made me feel bad. That was like saying I was dead weight… I'm not dead! I'm alive! And I'm weight… but I'm not dead weight!

"The public's calling him, Kira."

"I wonder how he kills?"

"Did you hear, he only kills criminals?"

"If, he kills criminals, I don't think he's all that bad."

"I want some breakfast, where's the food?"

Those were the things I kept hearing all through out breakfast. The kids were yapping like little fireflies. It really got to my nerves. Now I know what Hannah Montana feels like when she's singing 'You've got nerve'.

After finishing my cereal and milk, and watching the milk turn chocolate from the magical cereal, I slowly made my way back up to the bat cave.

When I got up there, Don was still glued in front of his computer, nibbling his fingers away.

"Don't eat your fingers away Don, here's some cake." I said handing him a platter of cake.

"Thanks," He replied oh so blankly.

"You know, the kids downstairs are saying the public's calling the killer Kira." I said nonchalantly.

Don suddenly did this purring thing with his voice (a/n You all know what I'm talking about if you saw the English anime) ,"Kira, as in Killer? I think it seams quite fit from him." He said, a new tone of excitement mixed in with his usual lack of life tone.

"Not creepy or anything," I said in a sing-song voice. "It's not unusual or anything to get excited about a killer, who, you know…kills…with heart attacks. I didn't know how stupid that sounded until I said it."

Everything got quiet, and I just sat on the bed and played with Poke. It got quite gloomy in this place.

Trench Coat San slipped into the room with a plate of cake in his arm.

"I beat you to it, Trench Coat San," I announced, pointing to the fork that Don was licking. Trench Coat San and I watched Don, watch a nice looking lady run into a building all spy-like. Than there was a few gun shot sounds. The lady came out unscratched and pulled on her jacket, looked around gave Don a … a wink…. and walked away as if she was just coming out of the bathroom.

With an anime throbbing vein on my forehead, I threw a pillow at the screen where she stood last. The computer screen fell with a crash. Fuming I stomped and headed toward the door. I tripped once, stumbling through the wires, thus making my exit a little less dramatic. I fumed more.

"I might leave for Japan again, there's a ninety percent chance that Kira is in Japan." Don said right before I opened the door.

I turned around and surprisingly unlike myself. I wasn't mad, instead I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

"Are you sure you're going to Japan for Kira? I asked. "Or for that bimbo slash hooker!?" I screamed. That last word, hooker, made my voice give out, and my head spin. I staggered to get a feel on the walls or something. I took hold of the door knobbed right before I almost fell. The last thing I needed was for Don to save me from a concussion.

Growling, from my own weakness, instead of making the impressive exit, I made a frowny mad face and ran into the bed and under the covers. I felt like an idiot, not that I wasn't already one.

Trench Coat San smiled wisely, and left without anyone knowing. Internally he knew if he stayed, he might be beheaded in the middle of that war.

Don sat there staring into space, with his vacant stare. He had no idea what had just happened. Females were so complicated. Turning back to the computer screen, he stared to type an email to the Japanese police.

"I'm leaving for Kira." He alleged quietly, while still typing.

I poked my head out of the thick and unfortunately hot covers. I stared at the back of his head, unknowingly I smiled.

Mistakenly, L looked into his computer screen. Yamada san lay on the bed with her head peering out from under her heavy coverlets, with the corners of her mouth spread from ear to ear. Thus making the famous L grin for the second time, since meeting the infamous Yamada, Kasumi.

"We're leaving in two days, be packed with essentials." He stated clearly.

I nodded, looking into his computer screen from behind him, getting a clear view of his face. Things were all silent as I watched Don's face as he typed. The screen of letters kept droning on and on, I wonder how much he had to tell the Japanese Police… Minutes passed and things just got tenser.

Than out of nowhere, a hair commercial popped up, onto his screen. I had no clue if he noticed it, but I sure did.

"Get the salon look with our new line of Pantene Pro V shampoo and conditioner. " The attractive voice said, as the screen showed a bottle of shampoo fly out of nowhere, land, and bounce on a white and turquoise silk sheet. Than some random girl flip her soft looking hair. The commercial turned off, leaving everything silent.

I met Don Eyes, on the dark computer screen. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed, doubling over, and I even fell off the bed. Even though the hard cement hurt, I couldn't stop laughing. I was just so volatized. (Hehe big word)

Don did nothing; he just looked at me intently. Than I stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god! Don! I want to do your hair!" I demanded, taking hold of my hair brush and a bottle of hair spray.

**HEHE, I finally updated after like 7 month. I had nothing to do, so here is chapter nine. I bet most of you lost your hope of me ever making another chapter, but here it is. And it's all thanks to Keedda_Kitty for saying "I LOVE YOUR STORY". **

**So It shows that if you review, I might just update. So I hope you like it. AND PLEASE PLEASE Review! Thanks.**

**PEACE, may the force be with you. **


End file.
